Despierto
by sonrais777
Summary: Luka debe permanecer decide permanecer despierto para no perder un vuelo en pocas horas, aunque la tarea no sea fácil, quizás alguien pueda ayudarlo.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un capítulo de esta parejita que no me he podido quitar de la cabeza por un tiempo. Pero no malentiendan, sigo en 50 y 50. Y como de nuevo han decidido esperar para poner los capítulos he decidido escribir para calmarme. No me malentiendan, es decepcionante pero lo hacen para tener mejor calidad en cada episodio y se respeta. Así que… si no les gusta esta pareja por favor no comenten ni lean. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Despierto.

Capítulo único.

Luka regresó a su departamento exhausto. Pero no tuvo necesidad de abrir la puerta cuando Marinette abrió y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Día difícil, supongo.

-Y lo que falta...- respondió con una leve sonrisa y entró.

Estaba tan aliviado de poder probar bocado que agradeció con el alma el plato de deliciosa comida y después de probarlo comenzó a explicar el porqué de su tardanza.

-¿Vas a ir de gira? ¡Eso es fantástico Luka!

-Lo sé. Solo serán unas semanas en Alemania y Ámsterdam pero es muy importante y Jagged dijo que esto ayudaría mucho a mi carrera.

-¡Increíble! Estoy segura que te irá muy bien.

-Ajá. Solo tengo un inconveniente. El vuelo sale a las cinco de la mañana pero debo estar allí dos horas antes.- Marinette vio el reloj de pared, ya pasaban de las once y miró preocupada a Luka.

-¿Estas bromeando? Solo podrás dormir unas pocas horas.

-Sí, y por eso no voy a dormir.- declaró al levantarse y tomar su plato para lavarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Marinette lo observa preocupada.- No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Y si dormitas camino al aeropuerto? ¿O si te duermes al último momento y pierdes el vuelo?- Luka sonrió conmovido y aprovechó para tomar de la cintura a su dulce novia y abrazarla gustoso.

-Estaré bien. No me pasará nada Marinette, excepto que te voy a extrañarte mucho estos días.- Marinette sonríe y se para de puntitas para besarle.

-También te voy a extrañar, pero estarás en mis sueños y pensamientos todas las noches.

-Mmm, tu siempre estás en los míos, sea de noche o de día.- murmuró volviendo a besarla con anhelo y después separarse para con un gesto cariñoso frotar su nariz contra la de ella haciéndola reír.- Te prometo que estaré bien, velaré tu sueño y te avisaré cuando me vaya.

-Luka…

-Tranquila. Después de todo, estar despierto unas cuantas horas no será para tanto.

Y así comenzó…

Pero ya pasada medianoche estaba comenzando a caer en los brazos de Morfeo y el café parecía no hacer el efecto deseado. Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión pero no había nada que le interesase.

 **12:52 a.m.**

Sus parpados estaban comenzando a caer, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba exhausto. Había un libro en la mesa de la sala, una envoltura de chocolate, la televisión encendida pero con el sonido bajo para no despertar a Marinette, y la taza de café tibio que tenía en mano se estaba resbalando de entre sus dedos. Y antes de soltarla, otra mano la sujetó, apretando su mano y obligándolo a despertarse.

-¿Marinette?

-Pensé que podrías querer compañía.

-No deseo molestarte. Deberías ir a la cama.

-Tu también. Aunque sea un par de horas.- Luka acarició su rostro con delicadeza y suspiró.

-Eres un ángel. Pero no puedo dormir y menos ahora.

-Entonces déjame estar despierta contigo. Al menos hasta estar segura que estés bien en el aeropuerto. Podemos jugar a algo o ver alguno de los capítulos de alguna serie que tengamos para que te mantengas despierto.- suspiró resignado.

-Está bien. Pero si tienes sueño...

-Luka. Contigo soy capaz de mantenerme despierta hasta que amanezca.- Luka rió a lo bajo pero de repente se sintió más despierto de repente y miró a su novia.

-Sabes, creo que hay una forma para que me ayudes a mantenerme despierto.- Marinette lo observó confundida al ver la amplia sonrisa que tenía Luka.

 **Horas después en Alemania...**

A diferencia de sus compañeros de banda, Luka estaba tan fresco y despierto como si hubiese dormido plenamente y duchado. Al salir de la zona de embarque tomó su teléfono y marcó a su hogar hasta que al tercer timbrazo descolgaron.

-Buenos días Ma-Marinette. ¿Dormiste bien?- un leve gruñido se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Claro... dormí, TAN bien.- contestó con todo el sarcasmo posible.

-Me alegro mucho. Sabes, si aún te duele la cadera hay bolsas de gel frío en la nevera y las pastillas contra el dolor están en el botiquín.- escuchó sonidos extraños del otro lado y casi podía imaginarla rechinar los dientes.

-Más te vale disfrutar estas semanas, porque cuando vuelvas serás tú quien no pueda dormir.

-Eso me encantaría.- dijo riendo aunque quizás Marinette lo hiciese dormir en el sofá por una temporada.- Por cierto, te comprare un nuevo conjunto por aquí. Para compensarte el que perdiste.

-¡Luka!- el músico se rió a lo bajo.

-Te amo. Sueña conmigo.- colgó y salió del aeropuerto con una enorme sonrisa. Marinette era mucho mejor que cien tazas de café, porque con lo que le hacía, era impensable dormir o dejarla dormir a ella.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, un café helado o jugo a la escritora, y nada de tomatazos….**

 _ **Plagg: Y hacer el fandom arder!**_

 **Plagg!**

 _ **Plagg: Oh, vamos. Es divertido.**_

 **Eres perverso. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
